


The Truth of Destiny

by Panek



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Divination, Gen, Prophetic Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panek/pseuds/Panek
Summary: For the greater part of his life, Hyūga Neji has been obsessed with destiny. But he doesn't really know what destiny dictates, does he? Well, he's decided to change that.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	The Truth of Destiny

Neji had received a vision, a prophecy. Now this was nothing new - after all, he had looked into all manner of fortune telling, prophecy and precognition after his father’s death. As he knew, it was the fate of branch house members to give their lives for the main house, but... what of others? What was their fate?  


So, Neji had learned to know destiny. There had been many methods, some more legitimate than others. He had first come across one that bore a certain similarity to the Hyūga's own trigrams, called I Ching, although that method proved unreliable, and highly time-consuming.  


Yet Neji was not deterred. He looked deeper, and found more methods, more techniques. Eventually, he happened upon those that held a fraction of truth. As this continued, he became skilled at telling the factual from the factitious, and didn't waste as much time on those less genuine.

He hadn’t told anyone of his pursuits of future knowledge, though, as the arts he was looking into were often dismissed as unscientific and fraudulent. Neji knew as well as any that the majority of them were as useless as they seemed to be, but he had found those few legitimate methods, and he knew the truth they held was not to be dismissed.  


Of course, Neji had not done something so stupid as to completely immerse himself in the future revealed to him - he still put most of his effort into training. However, Neji always kept an eye on the tellings of fate.  


So, when one day - well, night, really - Neji’s dream showed him the boy who would come to save the world, he saw. He saw that the village pariah - the hatred directed towards whom he somehow didn't know the origin of - would save them, and he took action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the first chapter of my first fanfic! Let me know if you liked it, or if you think there are any edits that need to be made. As you can probably tell, I have no idea how to use tags, and any help would be greatly appreciated, although I suppose it's a bit early for that? An update can be expected... sometime this year, probably.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!  
> ♡^ - ^♡


End file.
